Assassin Cain (Fate/Fools Gold)
Assassin is a participant of the Oceanic Holy Grail War, formerly serving under his Master, Marco Angelo. He traveled from Italy to Oceania, alone, to join in the Holy Grail War and acquire the Holy Grail itself, where he seeks to make a wish of his own from it. Identity Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Noble Phantasms Curse of Cain Curse of Cain: The Mark Of The Father Of Murder is a constantly active Noble Phantasm that Assassin possesses. It was forced upon him by God for killing his brother, Abel, due to the jealousy he had that God chose Abel's sacrifices over his own. During his time as a farmer, Assassin and his brother, Abel, offered sacrifices to God from the produces they created. However, not one time had God chosen any of Assassin's produce, preferring Abel's over his own. Driven by jealousy, Cain slayed his brother, thus angering God. God placed a curse upon Cain, in the form of a mark, and banished him to the Land of Nod. The curse placed on him contained many different circumstances. #The first of the circumstances was Cain's fear of being murdered, to which God gave him a protection that if anyone were to kill him, they would receive Divine Punishment seven fold. #The second circumstance was that Cain, being a farmer, was unable to gain any produce from the land, killing everything in nature around him slowly until they have become nothing but ash, thus making him unable to continue his time as a farmer, or holding the capacity to be near people, at the risk of killing them. #The third circumstance was that he would live a life of wandering and solitude. As such, even if Assassin spoke words, none would be able to hear his words, despite he himself being able to hear them. This causes a fissure between Assassin and his Master's initial relationship, as Assassin would have to figure out creative ways to communicate with him, as well as others. #The fourth and final circumstance is upon seeing Assassin, anyone would immediately find out his True Name, as the mark makes him known to everyone around him. Humanity's Failures Humanity's Failures: The Land of Nod is a Noble Phantasm under Assassin's control. After gaining the Mark of Cain, Assassin was banished to the Land of Nod by God, forced to wander for the remainder of his life. Prior to Assassin reaching the Land of Nod, there existed nothing but desert and monsters that roamed the lands. After the murder of Abel, his blood stained the Earth, to which it drank all the spilled blood, absorbing it into itself. Below the surface lied the Land of Nod, an underground location that escaped the gaze of God. After Abel's blood seeped into the planet, it dripped down towards the Land of Nod and mixed with the desert sand. The wrath and anger that coated Abel's blood gave birth to the first set of monsters within the Land of Nod, personifying Abel's Wrath. These monsters had no sense of humanity, and their intellect was near zero, only wanting to attack. Due to being created during the very beginning of the Age of Gods, these monsters are considered the Land of Nod's strongest creatures, possessing several powers. These were eventually dubbed as the Creatures of Wrath by Assassin when he first arrived in the Land of Nod. These Creatures of Wrath seem to ignore any pain they receive, where their extreme aggression is their sole drive. These monsters also seem to possess an extraordinary high level of Mystery, due to being created during the Age of Gods and continued living indefinitely, as none of the other residents within the Land of Nod were capable of killing them, where magecraft seems to unaffect them. In conjunction with this, these creatures, due to being created from Abel's blood and the desert sand within the Land of Nod, they seem to hold regenerative capabilities so long as they are within the Land of Nod, making them near immortal. Finally, these creatures are able to infect lifeforms by biting into them, to which they undergo a painful process that eventually transforms them into Creatures of Wrath themselves. However, newly created Creatures of Wrath do not gain any of the benefits that the old Creatures of Wrath possess, such as their bonuses from the Land of Nod, or being immune to magecraft. Of course, as time continued onward, more and more humans were sentenced to the Land of Nod, thus Assassin had the idea of creating fortified cities, being most commonly known for his creation of Enoch. Assassin single-handedly created a functioning society within the entirety of the Land of Nod, but due to his nature, he spread violence and chaos to all the other humans that resided within the Land of Nod. Blood continued to spill from the surface of the Earth and mixed with the sand, as well as the blood spilled from the battles that came to be within the land. The Land of Nod was unofficially Assassin's, where if not for him, the land would have remained nothing but a desert, even being indirectly involved in the creation of the Creatures of Wrath. Thus, the Land of Nod became subservient to Assassin, allowing for him to control the monsters that reside within the land, as well as control the vast desert sand. Now, the Land of Nod resides within the Reverse Side of the World, a land that continues to live within the Age of Gods. The Land of Nod no longer possesses humans within it due to Assassin, near the end of his life, destroying one of the walls within Enoch, allowing for the monsters to enter the previously fortified city and attack the residents within it. Due to the large amount of monsters that attacked the city, it caused a tremor within the city of Enoch. Assassin, who was within his house during the attack, perished within it, as it collapsed on him. Time continued, blood continued being spilled onto the Earth, to which the Earth absorbed it and dripped it down onto the Land of Nod, where the land absorbed it. Murder was given more reason than Wrath, and thus more creatures of varying types were birthed from the land, signifying the Seven Deadly Sins. Within this hierarchy, the Creatures of Sloth are deemed to be the weakest, whereas the Creatures of Wrath are seen as the strongest. Assassin possesses the power to create a bridge between the Land of Nod and his nearby location in various manners. The first such manner is slowly converting the land around him to the tainted desert located within the Land of Nod. Those that step onto the desert, save for Assassin, will begin to hear all the voices of past murders and slowly flood their minds, driving them to the point of insanity. So long as there exists the tainted desert of Nod, Assassin holds the power to control it and use it for various means, such as combat or incapacitating his enemies by driving them insane. The second manner is creating a cave of sorts that forms from the ground, allowing for the creatures from the Land of Nod to enter through and enter the surface world, where they attack whatever they please. Uniquely, the creatures that come from, or turned into, the Land of Nod are immune to Assassin's Curse of Cain, as they were not apart of nature, due to not being within the face of God. This also seems to apply to anyone that enters within the Land of Nod. However, the high concentration of mana density that is located within the Land of Nod is harmful for humans, as well as most Servants. The cities within the Land of Nod, however, seem to have a normal density of mana, similarly to the surface of the planet. These cities also seem to be able to rejuvenate the mana of Masters, or Servants, far faster than normal, making them suitable places to rest until they would need to fight again. Before reaching Oceania, Assassin turned on his Master, Marco Angelo, allowing for one of the creatures from the Land of Nod to bite into him, and slowly turn him into one of them. It was then that Assassin took his Master to a location within the Land of Nod and merged him with the tainted desert. All of the blood accumulated over the years from humanity's murders rested within the Land of Nod, and such holds the power to taint anyone that would be foolish enough to enter these deserts. Through this merging, the Land of Nod used Marco Angelo's body as a medium to create a being of its own so it could roam and assist Assassin during his battles. Due to being created from the Land of Nod itself, and only being an avatar of the land itself, it is considered to be a personification of the Land of Nod. If one were successfully able to kill this creature, it would simply be able to reform within the Land of Nod and roam the lands once more. Due to assimilating Marco Angelo's body into itself, if its medium would be destroyed, the Land of Nod would be unable to continue doing this, losing its avatar, and Assassin would disappear, as his Master has completely perished. Class Skills Presence Concealment Item Construction Territory Creation Personal Skills Creation of All Murder Creation of All Murder is a Personal Skill that Assassin holds at the rank of EX. This Skill acts as a stronger version of At the Boundary, something that Assassin would be able to possess if not for this Skill. Assassin was the first person to murder within the world, thus the concept of murder is one that began with him. Due to this Skill, Assassin holds the potential to kill whomever he sets his eyes on, regardless of what protection they may have, whether it's Divine Protection, Immortality, or anything that would make it impossible for Assassin to murder them. Being the first to forge a connection with Death, Assassin is all too familiar with Death and its realm. As such, Death granted Assassin the power to bring death to his targets, regardless of their state. However, this Skill is all but perfect, as Assassin is not always capable of inflicting the concept of death to his targets. Those with open wounds, a weak state of mind, or simply being weaker than Assassin himself allows for death to creep onto his target easily, thus ending their life. The infliction of death is a passive effect of this Skill, and Assassin may even extend this power to the weapon(s) he's using. Another ability of this Skill is that Assassin is immune to instant death effects, as well as fear. Double Summon Pioneer of the Stars Trivia *Assassin uses the design of Therion from Octopath Traveler. =Former= Noble Phantasms World of Acceptance World of Acceptance: Accomplice To Murder And Protector Of The Banished is the second Noble Phantasm of Assassin, where he holds an EX ranking for it. After his brother Abel was slain by his hands, Abel's blood stained the Earth, to which the Earth opened its mouth and drank it, ridding the evidence of blood being spilled and becoming an accomplice to the crime. Afterward, Assassin and the Earth formed a relationship of sorts, where the Earth could be considered Assassin's own natural Familiar. Being ignorant of humanity, and not having a complete understanding of what it did during Assassin's crime, Assassin took advantage of the Earth's ignorance and taught it in his own image, thus making the Earth subservient to Assassin's commands. After his crime, Assassin was banished to the Land of Nod, a location that was out of the view of God, thus allowing Assassin to continue doing evil deeds. Due to him, the Land of Nod turned into a land of complete and utter evil, despite him making it a functioning society. All humans that were banished to the Land of Nod were eventually influenced by Assassin's own evil, that they in turn became evil. During his stay within the Land of Nod, Assassin established a fortified city named Enoch, where it was named after his son. Outside of this city, there lived ferocious monsters that craved flesh, and upon biting into a living being, that being would then slowly, and painfully, metamorphosize into one of those creatures, living the remainder of their life as a mindless monster with no humanity. During his time in the Land of Nod, Assassin told the Earth to sink the desert Land of Nod into the ground, where no remaining lifeforms would be able to escape it, or any lifeform from the outside be able to enter it unless Assassin requests it. One day, Assassin destroyed a wall within his fortified city, allowing for the outside monsters to enter Enoch. The monsters wreaked havoc across the city of Enoch, killing the residents without mercy and turning them into such monsters. During this outbreak, Assassin stayed within a house he created, to which it started to break apart due to the Earth's tremors, ending his life. As Assassin requested during his life, the Earth sank the Land of Nod underground, never to be seen again until Assassin asked for it. Now as a Servant, Assassin commands the metamorphisized residents of the Land of Nod and has become an unofficial ruler over this land. Due to the Earth being at his very command, Assassin is able to make entrances and exits for the Land of Nod, and subsequently releasing the vile creatures onto the surface, attacking whatever they pleased and adding more to their numbers. These creatures seem to be immune to Assassin's Curse of Cain Noble Phantasm, as they, nor the Land of Nod, are considered to be apart of nature, due to not even being within the face of God. It also seems that anyone that's within the Land of Nod follows this exception as well, making them safe from a slow death via the passive Noble Phantasm. Due to the Earth drinking Abel's blood, it is also able to expel his blood onto its own surface. Those that were unfortunate to touch Abel's blood would soon gain impure thoughts, primarily gaining a sense of madness and have the sudden need to avenge something that they've lost. Assassin uses Abel's blood as a way to force impurities onto humanity, relishing in the fact that he has brought upon what he believes to be the true natures of humans. Shortly after Assassin was summoned, he turned on his Master, allowing for one of the creatures from the Land of Nod to bite into him, and slowly turn him into one of them. Afterward, Assassin commanded the Earth to swallow the newly transformed Marco Angelo, sentencing them to the location where Abel's blood, as well as all the deaths that have happened within the course of humanity, was being stored. After spending years within the Earth, all of the accumulated blood melded with the Earth and eventually became the Earth's own blood. While Marco Angelo soaked within the blood, the Earth began to merge itself slowly with Marco Angelo, eventually gaining the usage of Marco Angelo's body. Using his body, the Earth was able to use it as a medium and use that very body to create a living being of its own. The Earth then gains the usage of this new body, and is allows to roam upon itself and fight for, or with, Assassin during his battles in a more potent battle. Due to assimilating Marco Angelo's body into itself, the Earth is able to continuously bring about this avatar of itself, no matter how much it's harmed, or how many times it's destroyed. Due to assimilating Marco Angelo's body, if the medium the Earth was using is destroyed, it would no longer be able to do this, and thus have Assassin disappear due to his Master being eradicated. This medium is located somewhere deep within the Earth, believed to be somewhere within the Land of Nod.